Argumento Cosmológico de Leibniz
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. O argumento cosmológico de Leibniz é uma variante do argumento cosmológico proposto por Gottfried Leibniz. Ela é menos conhecida do que a versão do Kalam. Baseia-se no princípio de que existem coisas que devam ter uma explicação, e que é, em última análise, Deus. O Argumento O argumento é o seguinte: # Tudo o que existe tem uma explicação suficiente da sua existência (o princípio da razão suficiente) # Se o universo tem uma explicação para sua existência, então a explicação deve ser Deus # O universo existe # O universo tem uma explicação para sua existência # Portanto, Deus existe "A explicação suficiente é uma explicação que fornece uma condição suficiente para a verdade. Em outras palavras, uma explicação suficiente é o suficiente para descartar outras possibilidades, dada a condição que se mantém. ''Tom Senor, ''An Argument Against the Principle of Sufficient Reason, retrieved 22 Apr 2014''"'' Contra-Argumentos Qual Explicação? Uma explicação é um conjunto de instruções construídas para descrever um conjunto de fatos que esclarecem as causas, contexto e consequências desses fatos em termos de fenômenos conhecidos. Deus é uma entidade desconhecida, por isso não explica nada. Fatos brutos contingentes A maioria dos cientistas e filósofos em geral presumem que as coisas têm uma explicação suficiente. A suposição tem méritos práticos: abandoná-la potencialmente iria parar as investigações sobre fenômenos que podem, eventualmente, ser explicados. No entanto, esta presunção de que uma explicação deve existir não reflete necessariamente a realidade. Pode ser que alguns fatos não tenham explicações em tudo e seja difícil eliminar esta possibilidade de evidência. Um fato bruto não se baseia em fatos mais fundamentais: ele simplesmente é. "Nós normalmente não podemos dar um relato completo porque o fato bruto deve ser o que é, mas devemos aceitá-lo sem explicações". The Blackwell Dictionary of Western Philosophy Se existem fatos brutos contingentes (também conhecidos como "contingências brutas"), este seria um forte argumento contra o Princípio da Razão Suficiente, porque os fatos contingentes não são totalmente explicados por existirem "em sua própria natureza". Se existem fatos brutos e são contingentes, a PRS é falsa. A leis físicas e as condições iniciais do universo podem ser contingentes ou fatos brutos do nosso universo. A existência de fatos brutos não pode ser demonstrada com certeza sem incorrer a um apelo à ignorância. No entanto, a possibilidade de fatos brutos contingentes parece plausível. William Lane Craig argumentou que os fatos brutos seriam compatíveis com a PRS, mas "fatos inexplicáveis" são distintos e seriam incompatíveis com a PRS. Ele afirma que "fatos brutos" referem-se a seres necessários que "existem de sua própria natureza". W. L. Craig, Reasonable Faith, 3rd edn. (Wheaton: 2006) see pp. 106-111 Ele usa uma variante da primeira premissa, de um modo semelhante à sua formulação do Kalam, para evitar objeções: "Tudo o que existe tem uma explicação para sua existência, seja na necessidade de sua própria natureza como em uma causa externa" Isto aborda fatos brutos não-contingentes, que necessariamente existem. Indiscutivelmente, um fato sobre algo que "existem em sua própria natureza" e tem uma (petitio principii) explicação de sua natureza não é, portanto, um fato bruto em tudo. Esta é uma maneira prolixa de negar a existência de fatos brutos contingentes por suposição implícita. No entanto, ela não aborda oposição. O Princípio da razão suficiente exclui fatos contingentes # A possibilidade do universo ser diferente do que é parece ser excluída pela PRS: # Tudo o que existe tem uma explicação suficiente da sua existência (PRS) # Diferentes mundos possíveis podem ou não existir # Um mundo real existe e sua existência pode ou não ser condicionada # O mundo real tem uma razão (S) para a sua existência # S pode ser verdade para o mundo real. S pode ser falsa para qualquer outro mundo possível inexistente. # A explicação S exclui a possibilidade de outros mundos possíveis # Portanto, o mundo real é necessário (e não contingente). Outra forma do argumento é: William Lane Craig, Leibniz’s Cosmological Argument and the PSR # Tudo o que existe tem uma explicação suficiente da sua existência (PRS) # Considere todos os fatos contingentes: A, B, C, etc. # GFCC (Sigla para Grande Fato Conjuntivo Contingente) é a conjugação de todos os fatos contingentes. # GFCC tem explicação que é contingente ou necessária # Se a explicação de GFCC for contingente, seria incluída na GFCC # Se a explicação de GFCC não é contingente e suficiente, GFCC também seria necessário # Não há fatos contingentes Esse determinismo bruto, às vezes, é considerado uma conclusão inaceitável ou absurda. Se assim for, PRS é, portanto, considerado falso. Será que Deus tem liberdade para criar o universo "como está", em um universo diferente ou do nada? Se não há fatos contingentes, Deus não é livre para escolher criar um universo diferente ou um 'não-universo'. Regressão infinita Pode-se perguntar "qual é a explicação para Deus?" e sugerir que este argumento seja propenso a uma regressão infinita. A suposição na premissa "Se o universo tem uma explicação para sua existência, esta explicação é Deus" está arbitrariamente supondo que não haja regressão infinita. A segunda premissa contradiz a primeira premissa de que tudo tem uma explicação. Apologistas geralmente respondem dizendo que a existência de Deus é explicada por sua natureza necessariamente existente: William Lane Craig, On Guard: Defending Your Faith with Reason and Precision "A explicação da existência de Deus reside na necessidade de sua própria natureza." 'David Hume argumentou que isso é desvirtuar a questão, uma vez que a explicação é uma reafirmação do que ele procura explicar. Um problema relacionado é o trilema de Münchhausen, que observa que, se explicações exigem mais explicações, isto leva a regressão infinita, suposições axiomáticas ou argumentos circulares. '''Supondo que Deus seja a explicação O argumento tem a premissa de que, se há uma explicação, é Deus. Isso pressupõe seres metafísicos que podem ter explicações e que não há outras causas possíveis necessárias e não-divinas. O argumento deve ser especificado pelo recurso a uma causa não especificada, em primeiro lugar. Chamar essa causa primeira não especificada de "Deus" não é devidamente estabelecido. O argumento não sugere um "Deus" de nenhuma religião em particular ou específica. Uma explicação Pobre O argumento é fundamentado em fornecer explicações para as entidades. No entanto, Deus é, sem dúvida, uma explicação inválida, uma vez que é mais misterioso do que o mistério que procura explicar! Princípio da Razão Suficiente modificado Grande parte das críticas se concentram na primeira premissa do princípio da razão suficiente (PRS). Em resposta, os argumentos alternativos têm sido propostos com variantes mais fracas do PRS em uma tentativa de evitar essas acusações. Variações do PSR chamadas de PSR fraca (PSR-F), propostas por Duns Scotus exigem apenas a razões suficientes para alguns objetos existentes: De Weese and Rasmussen, chapter Hume and the Kalam Cosmological Argument, In Defense of Natural Theology: A Post-Humean Assessment, 2005 Alexander Pruss, May 20, 2011 The Weak Weak Principle of Sufficient Reason "PRS3: Há uma razão suficiente para que alguns objetos concretos existam em vez de nenhum." Com base nesta premissa, o argumento é brevemente assim: existem alguns objetos e sua existência (ao invés de sua não existência) tem uma explicação suficiente, Deus é essa explicação. Enquanto isso, o PRS poderia corroborar a tese que é difícil estabelecer se é verdade. Ele também permite existir alguns fatos contingentes, embora ainda implique que a existência de algum do universo não é contingente. Richard M. Gale e Alexander R. Pruss propõem uma variante ainda mais fraca, e se referem como uma "PRS mais fraca", PRS-MF ou "PRS modalizada": Richard M. Gale and Alexander R. Pruss, A New Cosmological Argument, Religious Studies 35 (1999) 461–476 "PRS3: Possivelmente, há uma razão suficiente para que alguns objetos concretos contingentes existam como um pouco mais do que nada." Este afirma que a PRS-F é verdadeira em algum mundo possível, mas não necessariamente no mundo real. A partir da declaração do PRS-MF, elas derivam do PRS-F original. Como antes, é difícil estabelecer se esta premissa é verdadeira. Argumento Elaborado para evitar acusações As premissas são especificamente criadas para evitar objeções anteriores, mantendo a conclusão. O argumento pode ser acusado de desvirtuar a questão. Richard M. Gale e Alexander R. Pruss rejeitam este provérbio: "Muitos ateus estariam dispostos a conceder a PRS-F antes de darmos nosso argumento, mas uma vez que veem o que se segue a partir dele, em conjunto com alguns outros locais aparentemente inocentes, eles deixarão de conceder-nos e irão carregá-lo para desvirtuar a questão. Este movimento parece dogmático, a menos que possam reunir alguns motivos para duvidar da PRS-F. Parece como se eles estivessem empenhados em rejeitar dogmaticamente qualquer argumento teísta dedutivo, rejeitando até suas premissas." ''''Isto busca transferir o ônus da prova ou refutação para os críticos. Desde que a premissa da PRS seja contestada, cabe ao requerente demonstrar a sua validade. Qualquer versão da PRS é difícil de estabelecer pela evidência, uma vez que seria necessário a experiência direta da causa do universo e a origem das leis da física. Links Externos * http://debunkingchristianity.blogspot.co.uk/2007/10/leibnizian-cosmological-argument-part-i.html?m=1 * http://www.randyeverist.com/2011/09/leibnizs-cosmological-argument.html?m=1 * https://bearspace.baylor.edu/Alexander_Pruss/www/papers/LCA.html * http://fatfist.hubpages.com/hub/Leibniz-Kalam-Cosmological-Argument-REFUTED-William-Lane-Craig * http://debunkingwlc.wordpress.com/ * http://exapologist.blogspot.co.uk/2012/09/hume-edward-pruss-and-leibnizian.html?m=1 * http://jwwartick.com/2010/10/06/l-c-a/ * http://dangerousidea.blogspot.co.uk/2007/08/in-book-in-defense-of-natural-theology.html Referências